harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/What if: Remus lupin was the secret keeper.Chapter 1.
ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER FOR A LONG AUDIENCE...???? Chapter 1: Drunken Night out! After making remus the secret-keeper they all went out for a drink, which peter paid for as he was left out so far! Now aunt Marge said James Potter was a drunk, that''s a lie. Sirius was the drunk! "If your happy and you know it cast a spell ACCIO" Sirius sang with a 'hint' of alcohol and a goblet appared in his hand "If your happy and you now it cast a spell ACCIO, if your happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if your happy and you know it cast a spelll ACCIO" Then sirius smashed all 3 goblets on the floor. "How has he got drunk? I've only ordered one bottle of wine for him! Anyway what do you want James,Lilly,Remus?" "Whisk- I mean Orange juice for both of us" James said "I love Earl Greys, so if you do not mind, i shall have an Expresso" Remus replied "I am currently stopping Earl Greys so i do not get addicted" "OK......2 orange juices, 1 expresso and 1 Guinness" Peter ordered to the waitress and just before she went away "and another bottle of whisky" he added after sirius shouted at him "Heyy youuuu" Sirius started a conversation with her. "Did you know that Guinness is Irish! and do you know what else is irish! the saying: Kiss me, I'm irish! i'm not irish me but i don't mind the kissing bit what ya think? hey where you going can i come? Oh but your pretty! ok be that way don't come crawling back to me when your all alone...... please come back! We have so much in Common we both got claws! woops thats a secret!" Then a boy waiter came by with the whisky "I'll have that thank you! Reducto Cork hehe magic rules and these Muggles don't suscpect a thing!" "Thank you very much" Remus said after the expresso "So Lilly may you continue explaining what the main function of the Extension Ladder is?" "Hey a extension ladder! the word extension means more! like there is more of those guys over there then us here" Sirius said "What guys sirius?" Peter asked "I would say those 'guys' are no other than Death eaters!" Remus answered! Harry started crying and Sirius dropped his whisky "CRAP!" Sirius cursed "Never mind the whisky get outta here" James said pushing him "But the whisk- I'd rather die happy than live life sober!" Sirius replied "Too bad we're going!" Lilly said "accio broomsticks" 5 normal broomsticks came flying at them. "WEEEEEEEEEEE." Sirius started shouting . The death eaters got to the bar they were in while the were over the thames! "GET THEM" A death eater Chief shouted "NOT ALL OF YOU! ME,RABASTAN LESTRANGE, AND YAXLEY. LUCIUS TAKE OVER WHILE I'M GONE!" "Ok Jugson." Lucius Malfoy replied "Nott Sr and Rosier Sr. You come aswell but say a distance away then attack and where are Mulciber, Lestrange and Avery." "With the dark lord" Malfoy answered "Ok LETS GO" Jugson in red flew in the middle behind him was Yaxley with his mask broken and on Yaxley's right was rabastan with no cloak, Nott wasn't wearing a mask and Rosier was only wearing a mask. "They're coming faster." "Split up Lilly and Harry go right, and us four go in random directions." James said "REDUCTO" Jugson shouted which hit Sirius's broom "SIRIUS" James shouted and saved him "Ok he needs another place as he's wearing me down! AHA! ACCIO MOTORCYCLE!" A motorcycle with a side car came and james jumped on the motorcycle and threw his broom to sirius who jumped in the side car. "We need to stick together you and Peter stay together " "With all due respect James, i think there would be a harder chance of one of us dying if me and Peter split up!" Remus suggested "I know the way into Charing cross road, i shall be able to go into Diagon alley and lose them. Then we could all meet up but first one of us send a vibration spell which alerts us." "Good idea remus" Peter said "Then we can do a 20 bumps one which means we're safe and a 1 bump if your still in trouble or 10 bumps if your half and half" "Umm as good as these sound we have to split now as the death eater are catching up on us." "Ok see you honey wave goodbye harry" Lilly said "Bye Remus,James,Sirius and Lilly just in case" Peter said "Bye everybody and just in case. It's been a blast!" Remus said "Ok we really have to split in three, two ONE SPLIT" James Shouted, he and Sirius went diagnally left Remus went left, Lilly and Harry went diagnnally right and Peter went right. -EN- WOW IM SCARED!' I CANT BELIVE THEY ALL GO TO THE LEFT'! WOOPS SPOILERS IN BOLD BUT NOT THAT MUCH STILL READ: NEXT CHAPTER CALLED FIGHT AND FLIGHT. DONT WORRIE THEY ALL SURVIVE! -EN OVER- LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS BELOW! Category:Blog posts